


Please, Father!

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extra Day 18 kinktober prompt, M/M, Masturbation, Priest!AU, Religious taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Father Papyrus receives a startling confessional from a certain fire monster.





	Please, Father!

**Author's Note:**

> My old thirst on priest skeletons and religious taboo was suddenly unearthed last week by [THIS ART ](https://nsfwsinningsans.tumblr.com/post/166500825405/priest-gsans-broski-do-i-enjoy-hole-in-hands) (NSFWSinningSans), and as usual Megalotrash enabled me hard enough for me to churn this out

Father Papyrus sat in the confessional booth, humming lightly. It was getting near the end of his shift, and he was ready to go home. It wasn’t that he didn’t like doing confessional, it was his sacred duty and he would do it whenever he needed to! It was just...quite late, and no one had really come by. The other priests had decided to start a confessional hour at 7pm on the weekdays for individuals to come confess, and while Papyrus thought it was a great idea, it seemed that people just didn’t want to come out to the church this late.

Just as he thought to start closing up, the soft padding of footsteps rang out in the empty church hall. Papyrus looked up as the door to the confessional booth opened, a small crackling sound filling the small area as he heard someone kneel quietly against the plush kneeler. Usually, it was dark in the booth, to keep people anonymous, but there was a large light on the other side of the screen. Did they bring in a candle because they were afraid of the dark? Oh, bless them!

“My child, there is no need to be afraid of the dark,” He voiced cheerfully, hoping that he could help alleviate their fears. However, the light stayed on, and only a slight sound of shifting fabric came in return.

“...Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” a familiar voice rang out, making Papyrus pause. Wait a minute, that baritone...those crackling lilts...it kind of sounded like...

“Gri-!” Papyrus started to say, before cutting himself off. It wouldn’t do to call the other out, but he was for sure that this was Father Grillby, one of the newer priests to the convent, which would explain why it was so bright. This one was a fire elemental, and much younger than the usual age of priests. He must’ve been more victim to falling for sin, the poor boy. Lucky for him, he had such a good role model like Papyrus here to lead him back to the path of righteousness!

“I’m here for you, my child. Please, confess your sins.”

A short silence followed, and Papyrus almost went to ask if he was okay before, “...I’ve been having sinful thoughts about another priest, Father.”

Oh. That was...unexpected. Papyrus squirmed; even after all of these years, he still wasn’t quite used to people confessing carnal sins to him. Pushing off his uneasiness, Papyrus addressed the younger priest, “How long have you been having these thoughts?”

“...For at least a few months,” The other answered.

It had only _been_ a few months since he came here, Papyrus thought, shocked. Had Grillby already succumbed to sin before he arrived there? Well, it’s not like having bad thoughts was the _worst_ if Papyrus really had to think about it that way. It was terrible, sure, but definitely something they could work on, together!

“What did you do when you had these thoughts? Surely, you must’ve asked for forgiveness-”

“...No,” Grillby interrupted, voice taking on a low tone. “...I touched myself.”

“What?!” Papyrus sputtered, losing all sense of proper decorum.

“...I touched myself, thinking of him, Father. I thought of how I wanted to touch him, trail my fingers through his robes as I kissed his neck. Bend him over, and worship his perfect ass with my tongue.”

“Good heavens!” Papyrus breathed, crossing himself from his head to his SOUL and both shoulders.

Grillby chuckled darkly. “...That’s not all, Father. Before I came here tonight, I fingered my asshole thinking of him taking me, claiming me for his own, and shoving his cock in me so hard I sang his praises. Ramming into me over and over again until I screamed myself hoarse, and then-” He paused for emphasis- “coming all over me like the whore I am.”

Papyrus leaned back on the stool, hand to his head in disbelief. Grillby was...he was…vile! Disgusting! Full of sin! How could he have not sensed this from the young man when he first arrived? This monster wasn’t holy, he was the devil himself! Papyrus took a deep breath to calm himself, pointedly ignoring the small problem in his pants. He let down his guard, and Grillby’s words hit him harder than he thought. He had to gain control of this situation; Grillby could possibly still be saved!

“My child, you mustn’t let sin take control of you. You must fight against your sinful ways, and let the Lord heal you.” Papyrus preached, hoping that his words would reach the lost youth.

“...Nah.”

Nah? NAH?! Papyrus’ jaw gaped open. “Excuse me?!”

“...There’s only one person who can heal me now, and it’s definitely not the Lord. It’s you, Father.”

“ME?!”

“...You’re the one I’ve been lusting after, Father,” Grillby crooned, leaning against the wood separating the two of them with a small _thunk_. “Every time I touch myself, I think of you. Every time I finger myself, it’s your dick I’m thinking of. When I come, it’s your name on my lips.”

“You can’t do that; it’s immoral!” Papyrus screeched, his face hot from blushing.

“...It’s your fault I’m like this. You and your tight robes, leaving nothing to the imagination. Ahhh, they hug you so tightly and outline your ribs so well, and contrast against your bones so wonderfully. When I see your smile, I think about kissing you, and when I hear your voice, well...I just feel like touching myself.”

Papyrus paused as a new sound reached him: a wet, rhythmic squelching. It sounded familiar. He sat, pondering what exactly he was hearing when it hit him. “ARE YOU...MASTURBATING IN THE CONFESSIONAL?!”

Grillby laughed. “...Yes, I’m touching my cock, rubbing it up and down and thinking of you. How are you going to take responsibility for this?”

This was madness! A priest, touching himself in the confessional booth! Was nothing sacred?! And then, on top of that, it sounded that the other was suggesting he...fornicate with him! There was no way!

“...Father~” Grillby’s voice sang from the other side, filling Papyrus’ head with thoughts of him and his sinful touching. “...I know you aren’t as holy as you make yourself out to be. Before I joined the convent, I visited here. I roamed the hallways where all the priests have their offices, and lucky for me, one door happened to be slightly open. I went to take a look and guess what I saw…”

Papyrus’ eye lights widened. He stood up in a rush, leaning against the wood separating them, trying to block out the sounds of Grillby masturbating as he began to panic. He couldn’t have seen…

“...I saw you braced against your desk, cumming all over it and begging Christ for forgiveness. I was smitten from that moment and knew I had to have you~.”

Papyrus put his fist in his mouth to muffle a scream. How had he seen?! He thought he had been so careful! Taking a deep breath, Papyrus tried to calm himself down. He braced himself against the wall as he took in the soft sounds of Grillby’s moans just on the other side, along with the ever-present slapping of his hand rubbing his dick. It was so sinful, so abhorrent, and yet...so arousing. No, he couldn’t; it was against the Lord’s teachings! But…

His cock throbbed, leaking precum against the inside of his pants. He went to touch it, moving his hand closer, before holding himself back. No! This was not the answer, he could save him, he could save both of them! He just had to remember the teachings, the lessons…!

“...ahhh, Father Papyrus, please…”

_...Fuck this._

With a bang, Papyrus flung open the door, stomping over to the other side and barging in. He closed the door behind him as he was treated to the sight of Grillby on the floor. He had the bottom of his robe clenched in his mouth as he pumped his cock with wild abandon, face flushed blue and glasses askew with his flames waving erratically around him.

The two stared at each other, Grillby in shock and Papyrus in fury, frozen to the spot. Papyrus moved first, dragging Grillby up by his robes and crashing their mouths together. He conjured his tongue, meeting Grillby’s in a fierce dance as he backed the elemental into the wall, pulling the other’s legs up against his waist.

“...Oh, Father!” Grillby shouted as Papyrus bit at his neck, lapping his tongue against the sensitive parts there.

“Does that get you off, calling me Father?” Papyrus spat as he pulled Grillby’s pants past his ass, letting them dangle on his legs.

“...Oh god, yes!” Grillby ground his hips against Papyrus’ as he threw his arms around his neck.

“You’re such a filthy sinner.” Papyrus pushed him harder into the wall, holding him with one hand as he hastily unbuttoned his robe, flinging it off of one shoulder. He switched hands, leaning forward to kiss Grillby hard as he shrugged off the remainder of the robe, leaving himself topless. “Are these the ribs you’ve been lusting after, child?”

Grillby moaned, nodding as he rubbed his fingers all over Papyrus’ chest, stroking everywhere he could reach. Papyrus moaned in encouragement as the other’s fingers found his spine, thrusting his clothed erection into him. “...Please, Father!”

Papyrus unbuttoned his trousers, rubbing his length to slick it before lining it up with Grillby’s asshole. “What do you want from me?”

“...Your dick! Fuck me!”

Papyrus shoved himself in, pushing past the tight ring of muscle to lodge himself deep within Grillby’s ass. He swore under his breath, throwing his head back. He focused on concentrating to calm himself down. “Nnn, you feel so tight.”

“...And you’re so hard inside of me,” Grillby teased, trailing his hand against Papyrus’ sternum. Papyrus moaned as Grillby grabbed him by the back of his neck with his other hand, pulling him close to run his tongue along his mandible. “I think that you’ve been thinking about this yourself, haven't you? You want to ruin me, don’t you _Father_?”

Growling, Papyrus lifted the elemental up, before slamming him back onto his dick and setting a brutal pace. “You’re nothing but a filthy whore, aren’t you child?”

“...Yes, yes, Father! I’m your filthy whore!”

“A slut!”

“...Your vile, disgusting slut!”

“You’re going to hell, you harlot!”

“...Oh god, please, Father! Take me there!” Grillby sobbed, meeting Papyrus’ hips with every thrust. Papyrus grabbed Grillby’s dick, jerking it to his thrusts, making Grillby clench hard against him. “...Aaahhhh, I’m so close!”

“Come for me, Grillby,” Papyrus commanded, grabbing a handful of flames from the top of his head and yanking hard. The fire elemental screamed, cock jerking hard against Papyrus’ hand as he came, spewing hot cum over them both. Papyrus groaned as he rutted against the other hard before draining his cock in Grillby’s ass.

Legs giving out, Papyrus slowly lowered them both to the floor, holding Grillby close to him as he dislodged his length, feeling his cum leak back onto him. He placed a chaste kiss on the fire elemental’s head as they both came down from their highs. Clarity came back to him as he realized what he had done, going to cross over himself before sighing. What was the point now? He already committed such a grave sin, there was no way he could forgive himself, even if the rest of the church did.

As he watched the exhausted fire elemental succumb to sleep, for a moment he thought, maybe it would be okay if he decided to retire from priesthood early.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 I love getting feedback, whether it's constructive criticism or yelling about how my stuff made you feel!  
> You can always bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
